


Jared and Jensen Saves Christmas

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared is a disgruntled postal worker who hates Christmas, not just hates, he detests it with a passion. Jensen is an elf from the North Pole. Santa's right hand man. One day, Santa gets beaten up in the IGA parking lot for stealing Jared's parking spot after the disgruntled postal worker has a particularly hard day at work. Now, Jensen has to drop his toy making and list checking at the North Pole and meet Jared, convince him that they have to take Santa's place and deliver the toys on Christmas Eve all over the world or Christmas will be lost forever. The question is, will Jared do it, or will he turn his back on Christmas and all the needy children of the world? Since after all, it is Jared's fault that Christmas is about to be canceled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

The old lady scowled at Jared while clutching her package in her hands. “I have been waiting in this line for over twenty minutes.”

 

Flustered, Jared swipes his hand over his forehead, noting that he is sweating profusely and not in an attractive way. “I’m sorry maam but there is only me behind the desk, I will get to you as fast as I can.”

 

“Well hurry up.” The lady yelled, annoyance coloring her voice. “I’m late for a hair appointment.”

 

“Then this is the last place you should be if you have an appointment.” Jared retorted. His annoyance matching hers. He didn’t give a shit if she was a paying customer, she can wait in line like everybody else.

 

“What’s your name young man?” The lady barked, glaring daggers at Jared. “I’m going to report you to your boss.”

 

“Jared Padalecki.” Jared announced. Like he gave a shit what the impatient old bag said to his boss. “You’ll also have to step in line for that one as well because you’re not the only one who has complaints on me.”

 

With a loud huff, the lady turned around and walked away mumbling loudly about how she’ll have his job.

 

“And make sure you get my name right.” Jared called after her before turning his attention on the next customer.

 

“I’d like this to go to Nebraska… Oh and I’d like to buy a roll of Christmas Stamps.” Instructed the middle aged gentleman in an orange plaid suit which by all means was seriously outdated. The man must be color blind to be wearing a hideous outfit such as that. “Not a book… A roll.”

 

Jared shook his head.. “Sir, we don’t sell Christmas stamps in rolls, we only sell them in books.”

 

“I want a roll.” Demanded the customer, slamming his fist on the counter. “Not a book, a roll.”

 

Jared heaved an exasperated sigh. “Sir, I already told you we don’t sell them in rolls, only the regular ones.”

 

“Boy,” The customer was beginning to get irate. “You need to clean out your ears. I said a want a roll not a damn book; is it that so hard for you to figure out?”

 

Jared leaned over the counter, eyes blazing with fury. “Maybe you need to clean out YOUR fucking ears. I already told you that we do not sell Christmas stamps in rolls, only books. Now, is that too hard for YOU to figure out?”

 

The man jerked his head back as if he’d just been slapped. “I am a paying customer. YOU do not talk to me in that manner or I will take you outside and beat the shit out of you now get your ass back there and get me my fucking roll of Christmas Stamps.”

 

“And I’m an employee.” Jared’s voice becoming dangerously dark. “You don’t come in here threatening me like that. You need to leave.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere until you go and get me my stamps.” The man replied not realizing how close he is to landing his ass on the floor.

 

Jared steps out from behind the counter, walking up to the man, he had a good foot on him at best. “You need to leave…. Now.” His nostrils flaring and his fist clenched, ready to land this guy flat.

 

The man shuttered as he looked up at Jared’s tall frame looming over him. “I’m going but this isn’t over. I WILL HAVE YOUR JOB.”

 

As the man immediately backed away from an angry Jared, Jared turned and walked back behind the counter. “Next.” He called out.

 

The day continued to go shitty. Customers bitching impatiently like the man in front of him that chose to stand there and argue like a child was his fault. 

 

Finally the time came to punch out. Jared couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there, go home and relax in front of the television or the computer, it didn’t matter as long as he gets as far away from Christmas he can. God how he hated Christmas, it turned customers into belligerent assholes.

 

First thing first, go to the store and pick up a few items for dinner, maybe something simple like a Hungry Man. Yeah, that sounds good. Perhaps the one with chicken legs.

 

He clicked on the radio and to his dismay, jingle bells filled the quiet of the car. “No thanks.” Huffed Jared to no one in particular as he smacked the off button of the radio. 

 

As he was about to pull into a parking space at IGA, when a smooth red SUV with the words Jingle Bells in the side door pulled out in front of him stealing his parking space.

 

Slamming his hand on the horn, it was clear that Jared suffered from road rage if that weren’t enough of a dead give away.

 

The driver only ignored him, pulling neatly into that parking space.

 

As the driver got out, Jared poked his head out of the driver’s side of the window. “Hey, I was about to park in there, didn’t you see my turn signal?”

 

The elderly gentleman slowly turned around, His eyes had a child like twinkle in them, his fat rosy cheeks, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes even when he’s not smiling, His thick snow white shoulder length hair lay softly on his velvety red coat. His beard matching his hair precisely. 

 

Long story short, the man looked exactly like your story book Santa Clause. It was uncanny. 

 

“I’m sorry young man, I will only be but a minute.”

 

“I don’t have a minute.” Jared’s voice held barely contained rage but it still bled through. “I just want to get my dinner and leave so please move your car.”

 

“It’ll only take a minute.” The man repeated. Unabashed by the angry man’s words.

 

“Fine.” Jared gritted his teeth revving up his engine. “If he won’t move his vehicle, I’ll move it for him.”

 

Then Jared put the truck in drive pushing the SUV forward with his own, The back door began to buckle as Jared’s truck pushed against it. “Gonna move it now?”

 

The man stood in horror as he watched his SUV begin to fold. 

 

Jared continued to push forward until the SUV crushed in on its self.

 

The elderly man walked over to Jared, his body vibrating with anger. “You had no right to touch my vehicle. That was very disrespectful young man.”

 

Jared stepped out of his car, looming over the elderly gentleman. “Oh really? So what I did was disrespectful and you stealing my parking spot wasn’t?”

 

“You are a very naughty little boy.”

 

The one thing you never call Jared is a little boy, that will put you at the end of his fist which is why the elderly gentleman found himself flat on the ground.

 

Jared was amazed how an old man with such a pot belly could spring to his feet so fast. “You are being very naugh…”

 

His words were cut off by another fist to the face. This time, Jared didn’t let the elderly gentlemen get to his feet, His rage taking over completely, he delivered punch after punch to this poor man’s face.

 

As soon as Jared had realized what he had done, he hurriedly slid back into his truck driving past the speed limit appetite completely forgotten.

Jared was sitting quietly in the dark watching TV trying to forget the incident in the IGA parking lot. Sure it was a dick move but the old man deserved it. 

 

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door jerking him out of his reverie. He tried to ignore it but after a good fifteen minutes, it was obvious that the trespasser wasn’t going anywhere. That’s right, trespasser because he didn’t invite anyone to come knocking at his door and he didn’t want anyone on his property so trespasser was the right word for it.

 

Lifting himself up with a disgruntled huff, Jared made his way to the door and swung it open, making sure that is annoyance and frustration was apparent on his face. “What?”

 

The man dressed in a thin green shirt, matching Peter Pan looking tights and a pointed green hat standing before him was unabashed by the abrupt opening of the door and the rude greeting. He had prepared himself for it and since Jared chose to answer the door like that, might as well drop the formalities before they start. “Hi Roomy.” 

 

When he got no response, he continued. “Saddle up cowboy because I’m bunking with you tonight.” Then the figure brushed his way passed Jared as if he had been invited in, placing his duffle bag on the couch, the figure paused. “No… Let me rephrase that… Til Christmas.”

 

“Woa, woa, woa.” Jared lunged forward. “I don’t know who you are and I don’t really care but I think you are mistaking me for someone else.”

 

The figure turned around to face Jared. “You are the one called Jared Padalecki, am I correct?”

 

“Yeah but…” Jared started, looking for any possible way to getting rid of this man who had just graduated from trespasser to intruder.

 

The figure turned around, unzipping his duffle back and taking out a pair of green pajamas. “Then I have the right address.”

 

“Who in the hell are you?” Asked Jared looming over this oddly dressed man.

 

The figure gave a slight chuckle of embarrassment before offering his hand. “I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Jensen… Jensen Ackles and I will be bunking with you until Christmas. So you want me on the couch or someplace else?”

 

“No where.” Jared huffed ready to lay this man flat just like he did with that Santa looking freak.

 

Jensen turned around to face Jared. “Look. What you did tonight was inconceivable.” 

 

Jared blinked in disbelief not comprehending what Jensen meant by that so he decided to play stupid. “I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Oh I think you do.” Jensen quietly replied, his voice dropping to a conspirator’s whisper. “I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to play stupid because you don’t think I know what you did. Nice poker face by the way.”

 

Jared’s arm shot forward gripping Jensen’s spinning him around. He almost gasped when he saw up close those tantalizing green eyes flecked with gold, his plush lips quivering in a nervous smile. The way those freckles dotted his face, the angelic glow his face seemed to posses. “You can’t stay here.”

 

“And why’s that?” Jensen challenged, his soft green eyes boring into Jared’s.

 

“I only have one bedroom.” Jared hissed, his jeans suddenly shrinking around his groin area.

 

“That’s okay.” Jensen shrugged, turning back around to finish unpacking. “I can sleep on the couch.”

 

“No.” Jared huffed. “You CAN NOT stay here.”

 

“Why not?” Asked Jensen as he continued to unpack. It’s a small green duffel bag, how much shit can it hold? “You already said that it’s because this is a one bedroom home so I came up with the solution of me sleeping on the couch so why can’t I stay now?”

 

Mulling it over in his head, Jared had to think fast. “Because, I’m gay.”

 

Jensen shrugged non-plussed. “So am I. What else have you got?”

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose. “No Jensen, I don’t think we’re on the same page. I’m gay. Not the happy kind of gay, I’m homosexual.”

 

“I know.” Jensen dead panned. “You’re also a virgin. That’s probably contributing to your bad mood.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You can’t stay here Jensen. I don’t want you too. I happen to like being alone and I can’t necessarily be alone when you’re here.”

 

This time Jensen stopped and swiveled around to face Jared. “Okay. This kind of communication isn’t benefiting either one of us.” Then he took a couple of long strides past Jared. His movements graceful. “Follow me.” 

 

Before Jared could inquire the strangely dressed man, Jensen opened the linen closet door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jared’s breath caught in his throat when he was greeted by flying specs of snow. He was almost positive that he was being held captive by a dream. Probably the powers that be are punishing him from beating up that old guy in the IGA parking lot. He pinched him self several times, hard enough to show hickey shaped bruises but to no avail the scene didn’t change. Reality didn’t surface in his dream induced mind.

 

“Pinching yourself isn’t going to help.” The sudden sound of Jensen’s voice made Jared jump.

 

“Wha…?” Was all that Jared could manage to utter.

 

“I said pinching yourself isn’t going to help.” Jensen repeated, a self satisfied smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. “You’re not dreaming.”

 

“I’m not dreaming.” Jared scoffed, nodding his head in a mocking manner. “So this is all real. There is actually a North Pole in my closet.” After a small pause. “Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here.”

 

“C’mon.” Jensen responded, making his way past Jared. “Santa’s workshop is just over that hill.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. If pinching himself wasn’t doing the trick, then he will have to see this dream through. Maybe he had to defeat the evil ice villain before he can wake up.

 

“Nope.” Jensen appeared to be able to read his thoughts. Not only can he not have privacy in his own home but he can’t even have the privacy in his own mind. “No ice villain. Just Santa’s work shop and a bunch of elves making the toys for all the boys and girls across the globe.”

 

“Wonderful.” Jared mumbled to himself. He spent the rest of his energy quieting his mind so that this nosey elf couldn’t read his thoughts that he didn’t realize he was standing in front of Santa’s workshop. What broke him out of his reverie was feeling the hot breath on his cheek followed by a snuff.

 

“That’s Donder.” Jensen introduced. “He won’t hurt you. Just a little nosey is all.”

 

“Gee. I wonder where he gets that from.” Jared mumbled under his breath but Jensen with his elf super hearing still heard him.

 

“You’re funny.” Jensen chuckled in amusement. “You have a great since of humor. You should use it more often.” Then he turned his attention towards Donder who was sniffing Jared’s hair. “Okay Donder. Back up so the man could breathe. Go on now.”

 

Donder backed up, nodded in affirmation as if he could understand the human language. Then again, Jensen wasn’t human. He was a friggin’ elf.

 

“I’m sorry about Donder. He doesn’t mean you any harm. He’s just curious because we normally don’t get any visitors here.”

 

“But I’m not a visitor.” Jared argued, starting to become a little irritable with the elf treating him as a guest when he didn’t choose to come here. “You kidnapped me.”

 

“Call it what you want.” Jensen shrugged, unaffected by this man’s negative attitude. “But you are the one who beat up Santa.”

 

And there it was, the acknowledgement of Jared’s crime. The reason for his imprisonment at the North Pole. Probably has thick, giant candy canes for the prison bars.

 

“Candy Can prison bars.” Jensen chuckled, shaking his head slightly. “That’s cute. I’ll have to remember that one but we’re not going to lock you up and we’re not going to tie one end of you to Donder and another end to Blitzen or any other reindeer and have them rip you in half….” A brief pause. Eyebrows furrowed together. “You really have a morbid mind Jared. We’re going to have to work on that.”

 

“We?” Jared was flabbergasted and a little bit pissed that this elf kept violating his thoughts. Almost like mind rape.

 

“Yes. We.” Jensen responded looking at the taller man with concern. Such dark, morbid thought traveling through this man’s mind. No wonder he had such a bleak outlook on life and lost his temper on Santa. “The thoughts you have aren’t healthy and are very dangerous to your psyche. They’re not doing you or anyone else any good now c’mon. We’re here, time for you to meet the rest of the toy makers.”

 

Before Jared could protest, his feet started moving almost out of their own volition. Traitors.

 

“We’re here.” Jensen announce as he swung open the doors.

 

The room was decorated in reds and greens, teddy bears lined the shelves, a large train chugging around a Christmas tree that was so large, it looked like it belonged in Time Square of New York; variety of ornaments dangling neatly from the tree. The place was immaculate.

 

The elves sitting at the tables, staring melancholy at the unwrapped neglected toys.

 

“Jensen.” Chad leaped from his chair nearly sending it backwards.

 

Before Jared and Jensen could respond, Chad lunged forward, wrapping his arms firmly around Jensen’s neck.

 

“Hey Chad.” Jensen returned his firm embrace.

 

The rest of the elves stared silently at Jared but there was no malice to their gaze.

“What is this?” Jensen pulled back, taking in the depressive scene before him. “Why have you quite working? The children will be disappointed when they find the bottom of their trees empty this Christmas.”

 

“But Christmas is canceled this year.” Steve sadly explained. Tears filling his eyes but not spilling over. “The Children all across the globe will be disappointed all because Santa was beaten up.”

 

Jensen shook his head in mild disagreement. “No. I don’t accept that. This here is my good friend Jared, he will be taking over for Santa until he is fully recovered.”

 

“But Jensen.” Jeff admonished, walking over to stand by Jared. “He doesn’t want to save Christmas.”

 

“Not to mention that he’s the one who beat up Santa.” Chad finished for him. “He hates Christmas, why’d you go and pick him? Why not some nice, giving man that puts other’s before his own selfish needs? Why’d you have to go and get the Grinch?”

 

“Okay, there will be none of that?” Came a soft female voice before Jared could respond or give in his short tempter, knock Chad on his ass. “There will be no name calling.” Then she walked over to stand in front of Jared, her hand out as if she were offering him an olive branch. “Hi. My name is Danneel. Harris is my maiden name but you could call me Mrs. Clause.”

 

Jared took the offered hand. “Umm. Jared.”

 

Offering him a soft smile, “I know. I sent Jensen to find you.”

 

“But why?” Jared frowned. This dream was getting stranger by the minute.

 

Danneel stared at Jared incredulously. “Because, you are the one who beat up my husband. I hold no anger or resentment towards you and neither does he but this is a mess that you have made and you have been giving a chance to clean it up.”

 

“And how am I supposed to clean it up?”

 

Danneel placed her hand ghostly on Jared’s wrist. “My poor Jared, life has been very hard for you.” Before he could respond, she continued. “We need for you to deliver all these toys to all the good boys and girls across the globe. Jensen here is Santa’s right hand man, he will be helping you every step of the way.”

 

“And if I refuse?” Jared asked, a hint of rebellion coming to rest in his eyes.

 

Danneel smiled at him sadly. “Then all those children will be disappointed and hurt.”

 

“Mrs. Clause?” Jensen stepped forward. “Can I talk to you in private for a moment.”

 

“Of course.” Danneel gave Jensen a brief nod before squeezing Jared’s wrist as she pulled away.

 

As she followed Jensen to the far corner of the room, “Is there something I can do for you?”

 

“Yes.” Jensen answered. His sad smile matching hers. “You could have faith in me and you could tell the other elves to get back to work because I know I could change Jared’s heart and mind about Christmas and together, we will have those toys delivered to the children on Christmas Eve.”

 

“I know.” Danneel admitted, her eyes briefly shifting to Jared talking to a couple of the elves. “I have faith in you, I have faith in the both of you. It’s just that the boy has been through so much. He believes that there is no good in this world. He is in so much pain. You have so much work ahead of you.”

 

“But I’m up for the challenge.” Jensen gently argued. He will never give up on the Jared Grinch.

 

“I know you are.” She chuckled sadly. “That’s why I chose you and that’s why you are Chris’ right hand man.”

 

Between Jensen and Danneel, Santa is Chris. Christian Cane is his real name. To all the other elves, he is Santa Clause. Every so many years, when Santa becomes to old for his job, he retires and a new Santa takes his place. Jensen is next in line for the job should he accept it. That is why he is considered his right hand man. It is also why he had been going on Santa’s routes delivering toys to children on Christmas Eve for the past couple of years. He has been training to take over for when Santa retires.

 

“You have to save Christmas.” Chad spoke sadly. “You are the one who ruined it by beating up Santa. Don’t break all of those children’s hearts.”

 

“Aren’t you guys supposed to be…” Jared paused, trying to find the words less insulting for the elf. “Oh… I don’t know…. Smaller?”

 

“Hey. I resent that.” Eric called out from his work station at the table.

 

Chad’s hands fluttered to his lips as he stifled a giggle. “I think you’ve been watching too many Christmas cartoons and such.”

 

“Yup Jared.” Jared jumped when he felt Jensen’s hand suddenly coming to rest on his shoulder. “And I also resent that because not all of us are as tall as you. Doesn’t make us midgets either.”

 

Jared blushed as the other elves laughed at his expense. Then Jensen turned towards the other elves. “Alright guys, get back to work. We’ll be stopping here to pick up the gifts on Christmas Eve and I don’t want disappointed boys and girls.”

 

The other elves nodded eagerly, hands flying across the table, toys being put together. Wires being connected in the electronic toys, rustling of wrapping paper being cut, folded and taped around the finished gifts.

 

Although Jared didn’t realize it now but Jensen knew his faith wasn’t misplaced in the taller man who will indeed save the holiday he hated the most. He also knew that in working together as a team, he will be able to save the Grinch from himself. Yup, he had a lot of work ahead of him and he was up for the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared and Jensen spilled into the room from the closet door. Jensen nearly loosing his footing. 

 

“So, what do you think of my home?” Jensen asked, his face splitting in an ear to ear grin.

 

“Very interesting.” Jared admitted, not fully convinced that he is wake. This feels more like a dream to him but even stranger that he couldn’t pinch himself awake. “This is a lot to take in. I’m gonna go and grab me a beer.”

 

Jared didn’t even think to consider offering his guest one. He felt that perhaps if he treated him rudely enough, then Jensen might leave. Jared gasped when he opened the fridge only to find all his beer missing and replaced with egg nog.

 

Slamming the refrigerator door harder than needed, Jared spun around glaring daggers at Jensen. “What in the hell happened to all of my beer?”

 

“Well… I… Stammered Jensen but Jared cut him off.

 

“All I wanted to do was relax with a cold beer and it’s gone; what’s worse is that it’s been replaced with fucking egg nog.”

 

“Egg nog wouldn’t taste good with beer.” Jensen innocently responded as if that made all the difference in the world.

 

“I know beer wouldn’t taste good with egg nog Jensen.” Jared bit, stepping into the shorter man’s personal space. Jensen could feel the heat rolling off of the taller man’s body whether it be from the anger or it was is natural body temp but one thing Jensen knew is that it was so intoxicating. “That is why I don’t buy egg nog… Just beer. You had no right replacing my beer with egg nog.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jensen averted his eyes bashfully towards the floor before looking back up at Jared. “But I think you might enjoy a concoction I can make up with egg nog.

 

“Jensen.” Jared’s voice lowering to an almost whisper but you could still hear the growl roughening the edges of it. “I can’t have egg nog and do you know why?”

 

Jensen shook his head in the negative.

 

“Because I am lactose intolerant. That’s why?” 

 

“Well why didn’t you just say so?” Jensen smiled before brushing his way past Jared. “Here is some lactaid.”

 

“So that is your famous concoction huh?” Jared breath, his annoyance with a hint of anger darkening his features.

 

“Nah.” Jensen chuckled as he shook a couple of pills into the palm of his hand before handing them to Jared. He didn’t bother to watch and make sure his tall friend took the pills; instead, he turned back around and grabbed a bottle from the kitchen cupboard along with two glasses.

 

“Jensen, what are you…” Jared started as he saw Jensen pouring just enough of the beverage into each glass before adding the egg nog.”

 

“Egg nog with cinnamon shnops.” Jensen announced proudly, handing Jared his glass.

 

Jared shook his head in dismay. “No Jensen, what I really want is my beer, not this.”

 

“Try it.” Coaxed Jensen, his body vibrating with excitement. “It’s really good.”

 

Still spectacle, Jared brought the glass to his partially opened mouth allowing the cool, thick liquid to barely graze his lips. Pulling the glass away, the corner of his pink tongue snaked out stroking gently across his bottom lip. Immediately the cinnamon malty flavor exploded across his taste buds.

 

Bring the glass to his lips once more, Jared poured a generous amount in his mouth. Eyes closed savoring the flavor.

 

“So what did I tell you?” Jared was so caught up in his new drink that he nearly forgot about Jensen standing there watching him for his reaction.

 

“Very good.” Jared smacked his lips. “I must say I didn’t expect egg nog to ever taste good especially with cinnamon shnops.”

 

Jensen beamed at the compliment. Both men walked into the living room, Jared grabbing the rest of the cinnamon shnops on his way.

 

A small smiled flickered on Jensen’s lips as he saw Jared grab the rest of that bottle on his way.

 

Both men sat quietly on the couch. Jared was about to protest when Jensen switched the channel to ‘It’s a Wonderful Life.’ When Jensen spoke. “You know, I wasn’t always an elf.”

 

That wasn’t what Jared was expecting but okay, he’ll humor him for a while before he gets too tired and goes to bed. “So what were you then…? Human?”

 

Jensen chuckled. The laughter making his eyes twinkle with the reflection of the TV. Jared didn’t know if it was because he was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol flowing through his veins or the way the light reflected on the man’s face making him more angelic. “Something like that.” Then, unexpectedly, Jensen lowered the back collar of his shirt reveling just below his hairline was a Christmas tree shaped birthmark.

 

Almost out of their own volition, Jared’s fingers fluttered over that birthmark, tracing the points of the Christmas tree only to find smooth flesh. The silk of his skin making Jared’s finger tips tingle. Embarrassed, Jared pulled his fingers back clearing his throat. “S-sorry about that.” It was definatly the alcohol making his cheeks flush red and his heart in his throat. He could have sworn he was sweating profusely and why was his pants somehow shrinking in size.

 

Jensen let go of the collar of his shirt and swiveled around to face Jared. “It’s alright. Doesn’t hurt.”

 

Eyes meeting Jared’s dilated pupils, It was then that my parents knew that I was the chosen one.”

 

“The chosen one.” Jared parroted, Not realizing how close Jensen was sitting so close to him until he could feel the elf’s puffs of breath fan across the curve of his neck, he scooted slightly away from Jensen suddenly feeling shy.

 

Jensen noticed that small move and was a bit disappointed. He was growing quite comfortable of feeling the taller man’s heat emanating from his body. “Yeah.” Jensen cleared his throat, “ A chosen one to be an elf. When children are born, the doctor’s look for a birth mark to see if we are special. When we reach the age of adult hood, we are sent to Santa’s work shop to be his elves.”

 

Jared wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Sounds like slavery to me.”

 

“No.” Jensen was flabbergasted by Jared’s response. “Not slavery. Working for Santa is an honor and being Santa’s second right hand man is the highest honor you can get. It’s not Slavery Jared. You really have a bleak outlook on life don’t you?”

 

“Not slavery huh?” Jared scoffed, feeling a bit belligerent. This was the one emotion he couldn’t blame on the alcohol since it was already imbedded into his personality. “When you guys become adults, they put you in Santa’s workshop to make toys for other kids, and what do you get in return?” Without waiting for a response, “Nothing Jensen. You have been snowed from the day you were born. Told that working as one of Santa’s elves is a high honor. Please, even I know that there is clearly something wrong with this picture. There are some places that hide illegal immigrants, put them in a sweat shop and make them work for well below minimum wage. How little do you make?”

 

The words that came out of Jared’s mouth stung Jensen immensely. “Oh really? So that’s how you feel?”

 

“Yes, I do.” Jared’s words held a bitter edge. He doesn’t know why he was picking an argument with Jensen… No wait… He knew. He wanted to drive this elf out of his home and out of his life. Jared had no friends, his bleak attitude on life was a friend repellant. He believed if he had no friends, then he would be left alone. Being alone is the one thing he excelled in.

 

“You’re wrong.” Jensen’s voice was heavy with emotion as tears clouded his vision. Then he poured his tall brooding friend another egg nog and cinnamon shnops concoction. “Have another drink Jared, you need it.”

 

Jared was about to tell the elf to go and fuck himself but seeing those teary eyes bore into his, he lifted the glass to his lips, savoring its smooth foamy cinnamon malt taste. “You make a great drink.” Sure it was a lame thing to say giving the tense atmosphere they seemed to be stuck in. 

 

Jensen only gave him a nod in return. “We are not immigrants, illegal or other wise and if you’ve studied your history correctly, the business that allow this to go on are also profiting from it all. Santa is not making any profit. He delivers the toys for free. He has made and continues to make a lot of children happy.” Then shaking his head sadly, “You’re life must have been really hard for you to feel so much hate the way you do.”

 

Now emotional drunk Jared comes out to play. “My parents got divorced when I was ten.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jensen said sincerely, eyes softening with compassion.

 

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Jared continued. “It happened around Christmas time. My parents were arguing and next thing I knew, they were getting a divorce.”

“That must have been very hard for you.” Jensen commented, feeling Jared’s pain bone deep.

 

Jared nodded blankly, still caught up in the past, the presence seemed to diminish. “Each Christmas I would spend at either my mom’s or my dad’s.” Then he laughed bitterly. “Funny thing is, although I would spend it at least with one of my parents, they would be off somewhere whether it be work or a company party and I would end up spending Christmas with a baby sitter. Those are good reasons to hate Christmas, aren’t they?”

 

“It’s also why you keep people at arms length.” Jensen acknowledged wanting so much to gather this man up in his arms and hold him until the feelings subsided. “Why you prefer spending all your time alone, because you’re afraid they would up and leave you. It’s also why you are so verbally aggressive towards others, you’re afraid that if you let someone get close, they would walk out of your life.”

 

Jared was starting to feel like their conversation was turning into a therapy session, the one thing he would avoid at all costs and this sudden out pouring of emotions was making him severely uncomfortable. “Well, I’ve gotta get to bed. Got work in the morning.”

 

Jensen nodded empathetically knowing that the moment to offer Jared a hug has long been passed. “Yeah, okay. Good night.”

 

As Jared stood, the room began to spin, his arms doing a windmill impression before he almost lost his balance. “Whoa.”

 

Jensen was there in a heartbeat, arm around Jared’s waist, supporting his weight, he guided the tall man to his bedroom.

 

Jared could feel the heat of Jensen’s hard body pressing firmly against his as He grabbed his lengthy, muscular arm and dragged it across the back of his neck half carrying Jared to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared knew that he had a bit too much to drink the night before, it explained the pasty cotton feeling in his mouth, the fact that his head appeared three sizes too big to lug between his shoulders. Rising up a little too fast made the room spin and his stomach to pick up speed. Sitting down immediately until he gained some of his equilibrium back, Jared groaned and place his head in his mallet sized hands to block out the offending light. “Okay Jared, you can do this.” He encouraged himself. “You had a little too much to drink, last night never even happened.” Satisfied with his little pep talk he gave himselfs, he placed the flat of his hand on his night stand and one on the bed pushing himself ever so carefully into a standing position. The room seemed to tilt just a smidge but not enough to interfere with him walking a straight line. 

 

Slowly, he shuffled like an old man to his bedroom door, feeling his way like a blind man. The stairs creaked in protest as he stepped heavily on each one. When he came to the final landing, He arched his spine, his hands pressed firmly against the lower part of his back as he stretched his muscles loose. Back offering a numerous cracks, Jared let out a satisfied groan as he felt his joints loosen.

 

“Hey.” Came a voice that was not his own.

 

Jared’s head jerked towards the sofa, Bright green eyes that matched those silly looking pajamas. “Oh, you’re still here. Thought I dreamed last night up.”

 

“And you thought that you had so much to drink that you conjured up one of Santa’s elves?” Jensen finished, a smile tugging at the corner of his plush lips.

 

“Something like that.” Jared shrugged not caring if the elf heard his mumble or not.

 

A loud chuckle rang through the air, piercing through Jared’s lingering drunk hazed mind and hammered through his hang over. “Here, let me make you something to eat.”

 

“No food.” Jared winced against his own voice. “And even if I had food, I would rather keep my stomach empty. It’s for the best.” Jared grimace, his stomach seemed to be doing somersaults as if he were on the tilt a whirl at some amusement park.

 

“Then food is exactly what you need right now.” Jensen was suddenly standing next to Jared, his hand resting on the hung over man’s shoulder. “You’ll make yourself sick if you don’t eat. I also have the perfect cure for a hang over.”

 

Before Jared could protest any further, Jensen was already holding a glass of his hang over concoction.

 

Jared’s eye brow arched from his forehead, disappearing into his hair line. Not sure if this drink would be laced with more alcohol or something else. He barely knew the elf after all.

 

Jensen gave him an encouraging smile. “It’s okay… All natural ingredients… I promise.”

 

Well, he couldn’t feel any worse and at this point, Jared would welcome death. 

 

Jared tilted his head back, pouring the concoction directly down his throat to avoid the taste. 

 

To Jared’s relief, the concoction worked like a charm. The symptoms of Jared’s hang over completely gone. Not even a lingering headache. Must be some Elf magic potion. Yeah, that made more sense, like this whole thing made any sense at all. He’s stone cold sober so the best explanation is that he’s having a nervous breakdown. That was an excuse Jared accepted at face value but it didn’t stop his day from going shitty. The customers acting like a bunch of impatient ingrates. He even managed to get kicked in the knee caps by some lady’s brat of a boy. When he stepped forward ready to give the boy an ass warming of a life time, the mother told him, “Don’t you dare touch my boy.”

 

Jared not knowing when to shut the hell up while he was ahead, “Then start parenting your little bastard or I will do it for you.”

 

Little did he realize that his boss was standing in the door way watching the whole scene play out. Michael Rosenbaum was his name and judging by his frown, he wasn’t too happy. Even gave the do you like working here speech, ending it with if you want to continue working here, then you’d better clean up your attitude or you’re fired.

 

Jared had some angry words of his own but pulled them back quick knowing that the first thing that were to come out of his mouth, would seal his fate causing him to get fired. 

 

Jared sat uncharacteristically quiet offering ‘yes sir, no sir, sorry and I’ll try to do better while on the inside, he was fuming.

 

After Michael excused him, Jared solemnly walked out of the room, standing behind the counter. Will his day get any better? Jared felt so defeated, so frustrated that he could cry. Woah, where did that one come from?

 

As the day wore on at a snails pace, Customers still bitching over the service their not receiving at the snap of a finger, Overwhelmed by the end of the day, Jared immediately punched out.

 

He thought about stopping at IGA to pick up some dinner but his stomach was tight with trepidation. His boss was there, he had seen the way the customers treated him and didn’t lift a finger to help yet when Jared lashed out, Michael threatened him with the loss of his job. 

Jensen’s head snapped around when he heard the door fly open. “Jared.”

 

Oh yeah, how could Jared had forgotten? He’s not alone so he can’t cry like a damn baby like he’s done so many times before. Fuck, he really wanted to be alone.

 

Jensen stopped in mid step as he took in the sight of Jared’s sullen face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Not now Jensen.” Jared responded, the hurt in his voice reaching the elf’s ears. “I really want to be left alone.

 

“Jared?” Jensen stepped forward, his hazel eyes holding Jared’s sad gaze. “Please talk to me.”

 

Jared stepped past Jensen, his arms flying wildly in the air. “What’s there to talk about? Another shitty day, this time a kid kicked me in the knee, his bitch of a mother not doing anything about it, I said something about it and my boss jumped all over my ass over it, didn’t back me up.”

 

“Oh Jared.” Jensen fingers fluttered to his mouth. “I am so sorry.” 

 

Placing his hand on Jared’s slummed shoulder, Jared spun around, “What are you doing?”

 

Jensen spread his arms invitingly, I’m about to give you a hug.

 

Jared shoved the shorter man back. “Well, cut it out will ya? I’ll get over it.”

 

“Please Jared.” Jensen started rubbing his back comfortingly but Jared shoved at him violently. 

 

“I said no Jensen. Don’t fucking touch me. Just leave me alone.”

 

Suddenly Jared looked up to see Jensen walking a couple paces ahead of him, back turned, arms folded, head bowed forward, his pointed green hat slid forward, the bell on the tip made a lonely ringing sound as his shoulders began to shake. “What are you doing?”

 

Jared was only answered by a loud sniffle. “Are you…. Crying?”

 

“You hurt my feelings.” Came the squeaky response. “I was only trying to give you a hug and you hurt my feelings.”

 

Jared thought he couldn’t feel any worse but Jensen proved him wrong. Damn irritating elf. “Look man, Stop crying… I’m sorry. Okay?”

 

“I’m actually cute and cuddly… Like a teddy bear.” Jensen continued as if Jared hadn’t even apologized.

 

Right now Jensen was looking absolutely adorable. “I’m not good at this Jensen, what can I say or do to make this better?”

 

“You could let me give you a hug?” Jensen sobbed, the tip of his hat bouncing in rhythm with his crying.”

 

Jared heaved a weary sigh, feeling slightly uncomfortable. “I haven’t had one of those in a long time… Alright… Fine…. You can give me a hug… Okay?”

 

The bell on the tip of Jensen’s hat chimed excitedly as Jensen’s head bobbed vigorously. Jared almost lost his balance when Jensen threw his arms around his neck but Jensen held fast.

 

Jared’s lengthy, muscular arms circled around Jensen’s waist, pulling the elf firmly against his hard body.

 

Jensen wasn’t fabricating when he told him that he was cuddly. He was so damn soft and hard at the same time, he felt Jensen’s face dip into the crook of his neck. “I’m really sorry for shoving you away and for treating you so cruelly.” Jared spoke into Jensen’s neck, his voice watery and strangled with emotion.

 

Jensen heard the severe sadness in the taller man’s voice and felt his body tremble against his as he struggled to keep his eyes from flooding over.

 

Jensen placed his hand on the back of Jared’s head, petting it with all the tenderness he had to offer. “It’s okay Jared, you don’t have to be strong in front of me.”

 

Inhaling sharply, Jared could only manage to nod, allowing the elf to comfort him while the pain of a broken heart spewed forth soaking Jensen’s thin green cotton elf shirt with his agonizing tears.

 

After he felt his well had run dry, Jared pulled back wiping his tear soaked eyes chuckling, face flushed embarrassed by his emotional outburst.

 

“Let me.” Jensen whispered, taking the pads of his thumbs and stroking just beneath the eyelids.

 

“Okay.” Jared murmured dreamily. Eyes zooming in on those plush lip that shine with Jensen’s saliva. 

 

“Egg nog?” Came Jensen’s innocent response not even realizing the lust filled tension between them.

 

Jared couldn’t help but to bark out a laugh. “What is it with you and egg nog?”

 

“It’s a Christmas drink.” Jensen shrugged as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. “And besides, I think it’ll ease the tension.” 

 

Jared’s lips stretched into a soft smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. As long as you’ve got some more of that cinnamon snops.”

 

“You know me so well.” Jensen pulled Jared into a one armed hug. “We’ll have it with seasoned chicken breast.”

 

Just the thought of it made Jared’s stomach growl causing both men to laugh.

 

After a quiet, delicious dinner, both men sat in the living room watching ‘The Grinch - starring Jim Carrey.’ And sipping their spiked egg nog. 

 

As both men were watching the rolling credits at the end of the movie, Jared sat forward, “Well, I’m going to go to my room and jack off.” One thing about drink a heavier liquor than beer, is that the alcohol gave him a loose tongue.”

 

“What?” Jensen gasped. Eyes big and round with shock.

 

Without a hint of shame, “I’m going to go to my room and jack off. Do I need to repeat myself?”

 

“But… Why?” Jensen so dumbly asked. “Does Jim Carrey turn you on that much?”

 

“No.” Jared chuckled. “Look, I am so fucking hard it hurts so I am going to my bedroom to jack off. Shoot my release all over my sheets… But… I’ll come right back.” Then Jared stood up miscalculating how drunk he really was and nearly toppling over the table because of it but the sudden feel of Jensen’s hard body holding him tight preventing his fall from completing its self.

 

Jared’s breath hitched as his denim clad cock pressed firmly against Jensen’s meaty thigh.

 

“You okay?” Jensen asked in his ear as he held him protectively against his body. 

 

“Uh.. Yeah…” Came Jared’s breathy response but held fast as Jensen was about to pull back.

 

Jensen didn’t know what to make of Jared’s sudden need for physical contact but he was more than happy to oblige him.

 

Jared thrust his hips forward and his eyes rolled back at the friction. “Oh God your leg feels soooo good against my cock.” Jared growled into his shoulder.

 

“Okay.” Jensen tried to coax. “I think you need to sit down and relax.”

 

“Nuh uh.” Jared shook his head vigorously, his cheek bumping Jared’s. “Just let me ride your leg Jensen, I don’t think I’m gonna make it all the way to my bedroom. I need the release now.”

 

“Okay.” Jensen started rubbing soothing circles into the small of Jared’s back. “Okay… What ever you need… I’m here for you.”

 

Jensen bent his knee, nudging it against Jared’s legs. Jared spread his legs, snapping his hips forward until his denim clad balls were resting on Jensen’s thigh, lowering himself so that he was in a partially sitting position, the friction so over powering that Jared’s head fell forward, hitting Jensen on his shoulder bone.

 

Jensen’s fingers wrapped delicately around Jared’s waist as if he were a fragile piece of China.

 

Jared began fucking himself against Jensen’s leg.

 

Jensen felt his own shaft beginning to grow in size when he felt Jared’s hot, moist lips latching on to the delicate curve of his neck. “Oh Jared.” Jensen gritted out. “You feel sooo…. Goood.”

 

“Touch me.” Jared whimpered against him. “Oh God touch me.”

 

Slowly, Jensen slid his hand between them, sliding gently down Jared’s torso, towards his navel until he reached his painfully erected shaft, hand cupping his cock and balls eliciting a moan from this wreathing man. “Maybe you would be comfortable if we weren’t standing.”

 

Jared felt the room slide up as Jensen pulled him down on the couch into a sitting position. His hand never leaving the taller man’s groin. Rubbing it affectionately, a passionate squeeze to his most delicate area. Jared hip bucked up, Jensen’s lips catching his in time to feast on a seductive moan about to slam out of his tightly clenched teeth.

 

Hand’s continuing to squeeze and pump this man’s cock. Jared’s teeth catching his bottom lip as he continued to fuck himself in the elf’s hand. Suddenly Jared’s body stilled as his dick pulsated its load coating the inside of his jeans and moistening Jensen’s hand in the process. His vision flickering white light, the wings of ecstasy carrying him through

completion.

 

Jensen continued to pump him of his load until his dick was ultra sensitive.

Jensen felt Jared wince as he continued to stroke him through the after shock. “I take it you’re done?”

 

“My bed room seems so far away from here.” Jared breathed, his heart stuttering its way back to normal.

 

“C’mon.” Crooned Jensen pulling Jared towards him. “You can sleep here tonight.”

 

Jared offered him a sleepy smile. He didn’t even feel Jensen climb beneath him, his arms open invitingly.

 

Jared climbed on top of Jared, head resting firmly against his shoulder.

 

Jensen squeezed Jared against him only to feel the taller man burrow into him further.

 

A soft smile caressing the elf’s lips, he knew he still had his work cut out for him but this was a small mile stone into the right direction. The hardest part had been conquered, he had cut into Jared’s defenses, his next step was to change his heart and they have plenty of time for that and Jensen had faith that it will all work out, after all, Jared indicated his need with urgency, hopefully he doesn’t regret it in the morning and then they can help the real healing to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Jared woke with the same cotton mouth feeling he had from yet another night of binge drinking as he called it. Shifting his hips slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown as he noticed his bed was a bit lumpy. Warm but lumpy. Shifting his hips once more, a muffled groan sounded beneath him.

 

From his sleep hazed mind, his only instinct was to snuggle in close. He couldn’t understand for the life of him why his groin was so itchy. Did the elf put some itching powder in his jeans or what? One thing he knew was that he really needed to scratch his itch.

 

Gritting his teeth, Jared began to sway his hips from side to side not comprehending why there was a hard lump in the middle of his bed, one thing for sure, it felt good against his itch.

 

Another groan erupted from below him. This time his eyes shot open, body quivering as he pushed up his torso to see the figure staring up at him. “Oh shit, did we…”

 

“No, no, no.” Jensen cut him off. “You fell asleep on me after I allowed you to rub up against me until you were satisfied.”

 

“You what?” Jared’s voice wavered on horror.

 

“It’s okay.” Jensen placated placing his hands comfortingly on the taller man’s chest. “Nothing went beyond that. You were feeling really aroused last night, didn’t think you’d make it all the way to your bedroom to masturbate so you asked if I would help rub you off. Nothing went beyond that… I swear. Your clothes stayed on the whole time. That’s why you’re so itchy. You have dry cum in your pants.”

 

Jared’s cheeks flushed a deep red with embarrassment. He was so humiliated he could cry.

 

Jensen must have noticed because next thing Jared knew, he was being pulled into a hug. “Hey, hey, hey. It’s no big deal. It happens. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“I am so sorry.” Jared’s voice was muffled in Jensen’s shirt. “I think I should take a shower.”

 

Jensen squeezed Jared against him. “It’s alright. I’m not offended over what happened and as for the shower part, it’s going to hurt like hell when you peel your underwear away from your pubic region. Take it from me, I know.”

 

“Then I’ll jump in the shower with my jeans on first.” Offered Jared feeling rebellious against his predicament. “It will soften the glue like substance to where I could remove it without any repercussions.” One thing about a sober Jared was he chose his words carefully. Took pride in how he spoke. A drunk Jared his Mr. Jeckle to Mr. Hyde. Dirty mouth without a care in the world on who heard him. At least with alcohol harder than beer. Jensen thought it was kind of cute.

 

“You could do that.” Jensen agreed, nodding his head causing his chin to bump Jared’s shoulder. He was quite relieved that the taller man allowed himself to be held. Must have something to do with that crying episode the other day when Jared wouldn’t let Jensen hold him but what ever the reason, he was more than happy to hold the man against him. Something about it felt so right. 

 

“But then you would have that big mess to clean up.” Jensen continued. “You know, the water mess. Seems like more work than necessary or you could just let me rub you off that way you could cum in your jeans once again lubricating the dried up old cum and your underwear will slide down not taking you by the short and curlys.” 

 

Jared’s blushed deeply once again, the blood rushing through his cheeks so fast and hard he could feel his face hurt. “It was easier when I was drunk. I’m sober now.”

 

“Listen Jared.” Jensen’s voice becoming serious. “I’m not trying to seduce you or use you. I am only trying to help you. There is nothing to feel ashamed or embarrassed about so will you let me help you?”

 

Jared pulled back, averting his eyes bashfully. “Okay.” His answer came out more of a murmur.

 

“Now just relax.” Jensen instructed, ducking his head to make eye contact with Jared. “Don’t think about anything else but how good it feels and remember I am not doing this to hurt or humiliate you, only to help you.”

 

Jared nodded his head jerkily before Jensen’s hand slowly moved towards his crotch.

 

Jared’s breath hitched at the delicate contact Jensen’s hand made towards his denim clad cock. “Shhh.” Jensen crooned. “Just relax into it. Put your head on my shoulder if that’ll make you more comfortable.

 

Jared quietly complied. His forehead resting gently on the elf’s shoulder, he felt his legs being pulled slightly apart to allow Jensen’s hand easier access.

 

Jared stilled with bated breath as Jensen continued to palm his soft cock. His legs shaking softly with nervousness.

 

Jensen blew slightly in Jared’s ear trying to find his pleasure point to make his cock grow. Jared shivered against the heat of Jensen’s breath, Jensen kissed just below Jared’s ear lobe, Jared’s spine arching just a smidge.

 

Jensen continued to palm Jared’s cock, a soft smile sliding across his plush lips as he felt it begin to stretch in size. “That’s it baby. Just let it happen.”

 

A soft moan eliciting from Jared’s lips, his eyes clinched shut, his arms reaching around Jensen’s neck out of their own volition before pulling the elf firmly against him. Hard bodies pressed flush against the other. Jensen let go of Jared’s painfully erected shaft only to replace his hand with his knee wanting both hands to be available to hold the sexually neglected man in his arms. 

 

Forgetting about his embarrassment and shame, Jared began thrusting himself against the elf’s thigh. Pressing his denim clad cock firmly, shy of painful against Jensen’s leg. Riding it with vigor. Whimpering at the friction, trying so hard to find that right movement to bring him to his release.

 

“That’s right baby.” Jensen’s hot breath fanning heavily in Jared’s ear. “Ride my leg to the finish line.”

 

Jared quivered against the elf’s unyielding arms. His mallet sized hand brushing against Jensen’s arm, his fingers wrapped firmly and desperately around his wrist guiding it toward his back, lowering Jensen’s hand to the seam of his jeans, “Please Jensen. Please.” His voice becoming desperate, on the verge of crying over not finding his release.

 

Swallowing hard, Jensen slid his finger into the back of Jared’s jeans, maneuvering their way into the waist band of his underwear until the flat of his hand was resting on the desperate man’s ass cheek. “Is this what you want baby?”

 

“Yes.” Jared choked out. “P-please Jensen.” He so did not just beg and if you were to bring that up, he would deny it to his dying day after making Jensen suffer from a horrible death from opening his big mouth.

 

“Shhh.” Jensen comforted in his ear. “It’s okay. I’ll do it.” Then his fingers parted, dipping into the crack.

 

Jared’s hips snapped forward as Jensen’s index finger brushed his puckered opening. 

 

Jensen held Jared fast to avoid himself falling off the couch. 

 

Without waiting for Jensen to push his finger inside his puckered opening, Jared pushed back, his asshole throbbing around Jensen’s finger as he lowed his ass.

 

Jensen watched for any pained reaction from Jared but all he got in return was the taller man lifting his ass, muscles dragging deliciously up the length of his index finger before sliding back down. 

 

A moan slamming through his tightly clenched teeth as he repeated the action over and over again until he felt that familiar tingling, pooling, heat sensation in his abdomen signaling that his time to cum was near.

 

He didn’t want to make a mess of Jensen’s leg so he tried to pull back from the elf but Jensen held fast, pressing his leg firmly against his achingly hard cock and started dragging it back and forth.

 

Jared pressed his face firmly into the crook off the elf’s neck, breathing heavily against the delicate flesh while his asshole muscles began contracting around Jensen finger and his dick pulsating its load with renewed cum, coating the inside of his Jeans while soaking the leg pressed up against his throbbing cock.

 

Jensen closed his eyes when he felt the heavy warmth of the other man’s cock soak his leg. He wanted to cum in tune with Jared but this wasn’t about getting each other off, this was about the other man finding his release so he won’t end up in a world of hurt when he goes to pull his pants and underwear down to take a shower. Jensen winced at the thought of the last time it had happened to him. If only he could learn his lesson from unpleasant experiences like that and he knew he never will.

 

“Shit.” Jared groaned against Jensen’s shoulder. “I didn’t want to make a mess of your pants, that’s why I tried to pull back.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jensen placated, rubbing soothing circles absentmindedly in the small of Jared’s back. “It felt kind of nice.”

 

“Thank you.” Jared mumbled slightly before raising his head from Jensen’s shoulder. “Guess It’s safe for me to take a shower now. Huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Jensen chuckled softly. “Better do it now before the cum dries and we’d have to repeat the process.”

Jared was tempted to be stubborn and just stay lying on top of Jensen sense he was too comfortable to move but he knew the elf needed to get the blood flowing to his body.

 

Looking down he could see the long outline of Jensen’s erected cock through his thin, green, cotton elf pants. “You want me to uh… Take care of that for ya?”

 

Blushing, Jensen only shook his head. “Nah, today was about you, helping you so you don’t end up bald down there.”

 

Disappointed, Jared only managed to nod before pushing himself up and off of Jensen before disappearing down the hall.

 

Jensen wondered if he imagined the look of disappointment on Jared’s face when he declined his offer. As he heard the shower spray from the bathroom, he got up and made his way to the computer.

 

“Hey.” Jared smiled as the sound of his voice made the elf jump.”

 

“Hey.” Jensen responded, eyes remaining glued to the computer. “There’s some donuts and eggnogg coffee on the kitchen table if you want some.”

 

“Egg nogg coffee?” Jared’s eye brown lifted into his hairline.

 

“Yeah.” Jensen chuckled at his reaction. “Instead of putting non dairy creamer in it, I put egg nogg and by the way, your lactaid is next to the coffee mug.”

 

“You and your egg nogg.” Jared shook his head fondly before helping himself to the egg nogg coffee and a custard filled donut.

 

“What are you doing?” Asked Jared leaning over Jensen’s shoulder dropping donut crumbs on his shoulder as he spoke.

 

“Oh, just checking out Santa’s e mail.” Responded Jensen as if the answer was as obvious as the nose on Jared’s face.

 

“Oh,” Jared backed up, giving Jensen his space. “I’ll just let you get to it then.”

 

As Jared was about to walk away, Jensen grabbed his wrist. “At the moment, you’re Santa so this is your e mail.”

 

Jared jerked his arm back. “Jensen, I said no. I’m not doing this, no way no how.”

 

Jensen heaved a weary sigh at his stubborn friend. “Jared, we’ve already been over this. If you don’t deliver the gifts on Christmas Eve then Christmas will be lost for all the children across the globe. Now could you quit being so damn stubborn and help me read these e mails?”

 

Jared leaned forward, his eyes glancing at the glowing screen. “It says here that Alicia wants a Monster High Doll. Here it said David wants a 62 inch flat screen plasma TV and oh looky here, Trisha wants a pony. All these kids are spoiled little brats wanting gifts just handed to them, tell them to go out and get a job, they want the stuff so badly. That way they could buy it for themselves. People all over are looking for kids to either baby sit or shovel their lawn, why don’t we just send them that in their reply?”

 

Jensen blinked in frustration wondering if he had bitten of more than he could chew thinking that he could change the Grinch. “Because, these are all the kids on the good list. Most come from broken homes, a lot of them suffer from parents getting a divorce like you Jared. It’s not fair for you to take out your past hurt and frustrations on innocent children. They’ve done you no harm. It’s not their fault you suffered.”

 

“So what?” Jared huffed feeling defensive. “You think I’m blaming them for my childhood sucking like it did?”

 

Without waiting for a response, “No, I’m not. I’m past that. I’ve pulled myself off of that cross, used that wood to build a bridge and got over it. This has nothing to do with my childhood. It has everything to do with Christmas becoming so commercial causing kids to becoming more and more greedy. Parents buying their children what ever they want, their excuse? To give them a good Christmas. It’s nauseating.”

 

Jensen’s lip curved into a smirk. “You’re a Christopher Titus fan I take it?”

“Well, he makes a good point.” Jared shrugged, feeling naked with emotions.

 

Jensen watched the taller man’s body language, the shoulders sagged, eyes slightly averted even though he could still see the sadness and longing there. Getting up from the chair, Jensen through his arms around Jared’s neck, pulling him into his heat. Lips ghostly touching his ear as he spoke. “I don’t think you have completely over it. You play it tough, like it doesn’t bother you but I can tell by the way your voice gets gradually higher when you talk about it that it still hurts. Your parents used you as a weapon, telling you that the other one didn’t love you just to hurt the other parent when in the end, they hurt you instead. I also know that they tried to out buy the other in order to gain your love but not your dad, nor your mom could take the time out of their busy schedules to spend time with you on Christmas Day. I know all that Jared. I also know when you became a teenager, there were no baby sitters to spend Christmas with you. You were completely alone with all of your gifts.”

 

“I had to open them alone.” Jared’s voice taking on a shaky edge.

 

“I know.” Jensen tightened his grip on the nearly sobbing man. “And it’s a cruel thing for them to do. You deserved better but these are innocent children we are dealing with, no matter what the world is like or how you perceive it, those children have done nothing wrong, just like you have done nothing wrong when you were young. Don’t take it out on them. You’re better than that.”

 

Jared nodded silently, offering a quiet sniffle as he melted into the elf’s hug. “So do you want to do this or not?”

 

“Okay.” Jared’s voice was still laced with sadness. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

 

“Good.” Jensen pulled back, the pads of his thumbs swiping away the falling tears from his cheeks. “And you’ll let me decorate the house and put up a tree.”

 

“Don’t push it.” Jared playfully smacked Jensen in the arm.

 

“I take that as a yes.” Jensen challenged, he had finally cut through this man’s defenses, he is slowly starting to like Christmas or at least tolerate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Another shitty day at work, will it ever change? What in the hell is Jared doing at a work he hates so immensely? Oh yeah, he needed the money but shit, he doesn’t get paid enough for that kind of abuse from his customers and that old lady packs a good whallop. What the hell does she keep in her purse? Bricks? All he said to her was that she was a wrinkly old hag that enjoys making everyone around her miserable when she accused him of leering at her. Who would even want to stare at her sagging deflated breasts, sure as hell not him. Of course he knows he shouldn’t have voiced that thought out loud and now he has to nurse the grapefruit sized bruise on his right cheek just below his eye. He can only be thankful that his boss was out of town picking up some relative from the airport.

 

“Jared.” Jensen greeted, a big toothy grin eating up his face and true to his word, the house was indeed decorated. Jared didn’t’ even notice the twinkling lights that lined the edge of the gutters perfectly. A plastic lighted Santa and eight reindeer decorated his front lawn, Large plastic candy canes lined his walk way and yet he didn’t take notice, that’s until he looked up and then seeing the wreath hanging firmly on his front door.

 

“What the hell is this?” Jared breathed, eyes round with horror.

 

“You like it?” Jensen beamed, proud of his home decorating accomplishment.

 

“It looks like the house threw up Christmas.” Jared responded his voice bathed in awe.

Jensen took one look at Jared’s cheek, placing a delicate hand on the bruised flesh causing Jared to wince. “What happened?”

 

“SSDD.” Came Jared’s response forgetting that Jensen was an elf.

 

“SSDD?” Jensen echoed. Not fully comprehending Jared’s needs for spelling but those letters didn’t spell anything.

 

“Same Shit, Different Day.” Jared clarified. “Lady hit me in the face with her purse. Accused me of leering at her.” Then he began telling Jensen of the word exchange he had with the elderly lady leading up to the bruised cheek.

 

“I think somebody needs a hug.” Jensen offered opening his arms invitingly.

 

“I do huh?” Jared huffed. Feeling a bit belligerent and wanting to hurt someone as much as he was physically hurting himself but one look on Jensen’s face, Jared knew he couldn’t be that cold. “And if I say no, will you start crying?”

 

“Yes.” Admitted Jensen honestly, his eyes soft and sad for the other man. “Because it would hurt my feelings.”

 

“Okay.” Jared relented, preparing himself for the unwanted hug when he’d much rather be alone. “Okay, I mean yes. I could use a hug.”

 

“C’mere.” Jensen murmured, pulling Jared into his heat holding him firmly against his hard body.

 

Jared’s arms encircled Jensen’s waist. “I am so not used to this.”

 

“I know.” Jensen crooned in his ear. “That’s why you need it so much.”

 

“Actually, I could use some of your famous egg nogg concoction.” Jared admitted, face dipping into the crook of the elf’s neck getting lost in the peppermint scent that was pure Jensen. Infact, he smelled of Christmas. 

 

“After dinner.” Jensen chuckled. It had occurred to Jared that Jensen’s laughter was contagious. Who wouldn’t love a man like that? Where did that come from? I had definatly been an emotional day for Jared to be latching on the word like love.

 

After dinner, Jensen poured his egg nogg concoction while Jared read his e mail from all the children around the world until Jensen stopped him. “Actually, when Santa receives the e mails, he forwards them to the elves so they can get to work on completing those children’s wish list. If he read them all himself, he would never be able to leave his place in the North Pole on Christmas Eve.”

 

“Like this?” Jared slid the mouse up towards the forward button to the one e mail address in Santa’s listing. “Snowflake?” 

 

“Yeah, that’s Tom’s e mail address.” Jensen chuckled.

 

“Okay.” Jared decided to keep that opinion to himself how the screen name sounded a bit gay. He didn’t want to insult Jensen. The one person he hadn’t pissed off today.

 

After he was done forwarding all the children’s letters which seemed to take forever, he allowed Jensen to pull him towards the sofa. With a few drinks under his belt, he was able to tolerate ’Once upon a Christmas.’ Starring John Dye. “You know, one of those children, Amy I think her name is, asked for a Thomas Kinkade Puzzle.” Jared said after a heartbeat into the movie, Can you imagine that? Kid after my own heart.”

 

“You like Thomas Kinkade?” Jensen’s surprise apparent in his voice.

 

Jared looked almost hurt. “You know, just because I’m an asshole, doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate tasteful art. Do you even know who Thomas Kinkade is?”

 

“Yeah, the artist of light.” Jensen answered. His arm coming to rest tenderly across Jared’s shoulders trying to soothe away the hurt he put there. 

 

“True.” Jared admitted getting lost in his thoughts. “He’s not a good artist, he’s a great artist. The man can paint a picture and you feel like you’re standing right in his painting.

 

“Have you ever tried painting?” Jensen asked, wanting Jared to continue, wanting so much to know more about the man’s life. Not the negative parts he was only permitted to see but to know there was some happiness in this poor man’s life.

 

“Yeah.” Jared sighed regrettably. “I used to draw and paint. It was the one thing that gave me happiness.”

 

“So why’d you quit?” Asked Jensen taking a sip of his spiked egg nogg.

 

Jared shrugged slowly, his voice taking a melancholy tone. “I realized that the world was nothing like my drawings or painting. My work was filled with light and joy in a world that thrived on darkness and hate.”

 

“But your art allows people to dream. To hope.” Jensen responded the need to protect this man from all the anguish of the world past and present surged through him.

 

“Wishful thinking.” Jared laughed humorlessly before pouring himself another drink. “You know, I rented the movie one time. The Thomas Kinkade movie called Christmas cottage. His mom was about to loose their childhood home and she kept it a secret from her two sons because she didn’t want them to worry. She got laid off from her job or got fired, some shit like that and she couldn’t pay the mortgage she had on their home so her two sons, Thomas and I forget the other guy’s name, they got jobs to help save their childhood home. Anyway, Thomas began painting this beautiful mural on the wall in the middle of the town. Most beautiful painting I ever did see. The movie was so beautiful that I started bawling like a baby. I’m not talking about dabbing a tissue to the eyes kind of crying, I’m talking about bugar bubbles… The whole nine yards.”

 

“Why do you do that?” Jensen asked, sympathy for the other man resting in his eyes.

 

“Why do I do what?” Jared asked absentmindedly before looking at Jensen, wanting to get lost in those two big round pools of green, flecks of gold staring sadly back at him.

 

“Why do you crack jokes when you talk about anything emotional?” Asked Jensen sadly, wishing to gather the taller man in his arms and hold him against all the pain he had endured through out his life.

 

Jared averted his eyes shamefully to the floor. “I don’t know. I guess when I start to feel uncomfortable, I just feel the need to crack jokes.”

 

“Well stop.” Jensen softly chastised, firming his grip around Jared’s shoulders. “It’s okay to feel emotions Jared. You don’t have to prove your manliness by telling jokes. I want to know the real you without the front you tend to put up when ever you start to get uncomfortable with your true self.”

 

“Okay.” Jared choked around the golf ball sized lump in his throat. “I continue without the jokes. “I watched the movie, I cried my heart out. It was a sad movie as well as moving. I was alone like I usually am so I allowed myself to cry shamelessly. I remember wishing why can’t neighbors treat each other as kindly. Why do people have to stab each other in the back just to get ahead in life? Why are there homeless people littering the streets? Cars drive by and nobody offers to help them. Why do people act like assholes around Christmas time? Always in a hurry to get from one place or another instead of spending their time to see how the less fortunate live. I’ve visited the other side so I know. Why can’t the world be beautiful just like in the paintings? Instead, our world thrives on greed and hatred. It’s unfair to the people who are struggling yet they are treating lower than the dog shit on the bottom of your shoe. It’s why I gave up on my art because it’s based on nothing but lies. There is nothing beautiful in this world worth painting so we just paint lies. It’s misleading so I gave it up.”

 

“Jared.” Jensen spoke softly as if he were trying to calm a skittish horse. “The problem is, too man people feel the way you do and that is why the world is the way it is. You’ve only seen the bad in it that it overshadows the good. It takes one person to take that step forward towards a better place. One kind word can make a grumpy person’s day.”

 

“Then why do people at work treat me like shit.” Jared sniffled, the tears easily flowing. “Why do the customers treat me like I’m beneath them simply because I work at a damn post office? I’m sorry. I usually don’t break down this easily but I’ve had a really rough day. More like a rough month and I’m just so tired of it.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared against him. “Your job can be overwhelming at times, I think what you need is a change in profession. Pursue your dream to become that artist. Try focusing on the good in this world to help inspire you to paint your subjects. Your parents have put away for you quite a handsome trust fund, use it to further your education in art and excel in that. Even though they used that trust fund to compete for your love, now it’s time to use it to your advantage. Seek revenge by becoming more than what they raised you to be.”

 

Jared placed his head tenderly on Jensen’s shoulder, his lengthy muscular arm snaking around Jensen’s waist. “Thanks Jen. I really needed that… I mean it… Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.” Jensen tightened his grip on Jared. 

 

Both men drank in peace while watching yet another Christmas movie that Jared knew he wouldn’t remember. The lights suddenly becoming sharper as his tongue became looser. “You ever fart in church Jensen?”

 

Just then Jensen’s egg nogg concoction shot from his mouth and his nose causing Jared to laugh. “No, I mean it. One night, around Christmas time, I was in desperate need to see some good in this world and I had a rough week at work so I felt I would find what I needed by going to church. I had a bean burrito for lunch and I was wearing these skin tight jeans, a terrible idea when you have a gas bloated belly. I remember sitting in one of the pews in the back of the room. The place was crowded and I was cramping pretty bad but I did my damndest to sit still. Then came the time for everyone to bow their heads and pray. I felt it coming, I thought pretty sure that it would be silent so I cocked up my left leg and let er rip. The loud noise echoed through out the entire room and remember, I said I was wearing skin tight jeans?” 

 

Without waiting for Jensen to respond, Jared continued. “Well, when I farted, it vibrated my balls causing me to have an instant erection. Talk about embarrassing. There were some teenagers and little kids chuckling and a few adults too. So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran like hell. Forget sneaking out, they already knew who did it so I figured I would just run since I knew I would never be back at that church again.”

 

Jensen remained silent, not knowing how to respond to Jared’s drunken ramblings. “Hey does drinking this shit ever give you a hard on?”

 

“No, I…” Jensen started but Jared cut him off.

 

“This fucking shit gives me a hard on every damn time. Hey, I’ve seen you hard this morning. You have a big dick.”

 

Jensen’s mouth dropped open, a deep red traveling up his cheeks. “I still want to touch that dick. Want to feel its heavy weight in my hand. God, just talking about it is making me overly horny. Damn why did I have to start talking about your dick? Does it taste like a candy cane? I bet it does.”

 

When Jared was about to pour himself another egg nog cinnamon shnops concoction, Jensen stopped him. “I think you’ve hard enough. It’s impairing your judgment.”

 

“What do you mean impairing my judgment?” Jared slurred not feeling a least bit ashamed of his loose lips. “Is it because I embarrassed you about your dick? I could suck it like a candy cane until you feel better.”

 

“I think you need to get some rest.” Jensen stood up pulling Jared with him. “Sleep it off and you’ll feel better in the morning.”

 

“You’re rejecting me.” Jared slurred, a dejected and hurt expression etching his features. “I came on too strong and your rejecting me.”

 

“No.” Jensen held Jared sturdy on his feet. “I’m not rejecting you. You’re drunk and I don’t want you to say or do anything you may regret in the morning.”

 

“You’re the one going on about you hugging me,” Jared pouted. “But when I want you to, you pull away from me.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared into his heat, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. “Is this what you want?”

 

“God yes.” Jared moaned in his ear, tightening his grip around the elf’s neck. “That and for you to jerk me off.”

 

“Jared.” Jensen gently chastised. “I can’t. Not while you’re drunk. It would be like me taking advantage of you.”

 

Jared shrugged bumping Jensen’s chin gently with his shoulder. “No matter. I’m cuming down your leg right now.”

 

“That’s okay,” Jensen responded with a tinge of laughter in his voice. “That, you can’t blame on me since I didn’t know.”

 

“God you feel so good.” Jared moaned against Jensen’s thin green cotton elf shirt, thrusting his hips towards completion while Jensen held him stable.

 

“C’mon.” Jensen pulled Jared down onto the couch. “You can sleep with me tonight.”

 

Jared nodded groggily while the elf guided him to the couch.

 

While Jared lay slumbering against the elf, Jensen could help but think that their relationship is gradually moving up to a higher level. He could feel a bond growing between them. It’s going to hurt like hell when he has to leave his new friend or lover, he didn’t know what to call that just yet, when he has to go back to his North Pole home after all the gifts are delivered on Christmas Eve.

 

Jared had multiple orgasms that night. Thrusting against Jensen’s cotton clad cock through the hours even in sleep.

 

Jensen just lied there, letting Jared ride up against him. He nearly lost it around three in the morning when his own dick started pulsating its load at the agonizingly delicious friction Jared was creating. Now, if only Jared would ride up against him when he was sober, and maybe… Just maybe… it could escalate into something more.


	7. Chapter 7

Another hangover day, but this time his crotch wasn’t so itchy since he just had another orgasm a heartbeat before he awoke so Jared isn’t even going to try and question why he is once again lying on top of the elf. “Hey.” Jensen stroked Jared’s face tenderly. “Sleep well?”

 

“Yeah.” Jared spoke shyly as he did every sober morning. “I really should take a shower.” 

 

“Sure.” Jensen began to sit up along with Jared.

 

“Before I uhm… Dry.” Jared averted his eyes shamefully to the floor.

 

Jared felt a fist cup his chiseled chin and slowly lifted his head so that they were making eye contact. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You just get your shower and don’t dwell on last night.”

 

Jared gave his friend a brief nod before a thought occurred to him. “You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to get a shower in yourself. As a matter of fact, we could save on the hot water we could… I don’t know… Maybe take one together?”

 

Jensen’s beautiful plush lips quivered into a smile. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.” Jared squeaked out and why was he making this offer? He could only guess that he would regret this later especially if Jensen declined his offer. “I mean, we’re both mature consenting adults. It’s not like we don’t know what each other has, I’m rambling. Sorry. Forget I said anything.”

 

“No.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s wrist. “You’re right, we are mature consenting adults. I have no issues on this if you don’t.”

 

Jared’s heart nearly leaped in his chess at Jensen’s answer. Now for the hard part, seeing Jensen naked and trying not to stare like a drooling over sexed teenager and what if Jensen takes on good look at him and becomes repulsed by his body. He had clearly not thought things through.

 

Once in the bathroom, Jared undressed slowly, heart palpating nervously in his chest.

 

Once both men were naked, Jared tried his lame attempt to not appear to be gawking like an idiot. Jensen golden muscular body chiseled to perfection. The way his dick hung heavily between his legs.

 

“Okay.” Jensen’s voice startled Jared out of his mental perversions. “Turn around, let me get your back.

 

Both men worked mechanically on each other’s body’s soaping each other slippery then standing beneath the shower spray, Jared thought he saw a certain glint in the elf’s eyes until Jensen caught his slanted hazel eyes staring back at him, then his expression became neutral.

 

Thankfully their shower came to the end. Sliding on his tight jeans before Jensen spoke. “I want to come to work with you.”

 

“What?” Jared’s eyes scanning the elf to find any hint of teasing but found none.

 

“I want to come to work with you.” Jensen repeated hoping against all hope that Jared would be happy to accept his offer. “We could tell your boss that I am doing volunteer work which is true.”

 

“Yeah, fine.” Then Jared paused, scrutinizing Jensen’s outfit and coming to the conclusion, that if the elf wanted to follow him to work, then he needed to blend in. As of now, he would stick out like a sore thumb gaining them both a lot of unwanted attention. “But first you need to change.”

Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed into a frown. “ But… Why? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

 

Strumming through his thoughts as to put it as delicately to avoid hurting his feeling, “As much as I love your outfit and I really do love it, you might want to dress more like everyone else, Maybe jeans and a long sleeve sweater. I am curious on how you’d look in those clothes.”

 

Jensen’s face split into a teeth blinding grin. “No problem.” Then he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved V neck tanned sweater. “Like this?”

 

“And some boots.” Jared instructed like Jensen was a little boy.

 

Jensen was more than happy to oblige as long as he got to spend time at Jared’s work. His body was vibrating with excitement.

 

Jared scanned Jensen’s body from head to toe ending with a nod of approval.

 

Once they arrived at work, Jared and Jensen getting permission from Eric Kripke, Jared’s boss to allow Jensen to work voluntarily.

 

The day started out great until the same lady that had her hair done not so long ago walked in and once again, she was in a fucking hurry. At first it started out with her fidgeting and looking at her watch every two seconds and when the line wasn’t moving fast enough for her liking, she thought to move things along by complaining. “Young man, I have been waiting in this line for far too long, I am already late for my hair appointment.”

 

‘You’ve already had your hair done a few days ago, anymore and you’re going to go bald.’ Jared thought to himself and he was about to voice his opinion out loud until a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Let me.” Jensen smiled reassuringly. 

 

Jared stepped back from the counter before Jensen turned his attention back to the old lady. “Maam. Forgive me for saying this but I thought when you first walked in that door, that you just got back from the beauty parlor because you look rather ravishing.”

 

The elderly lady blushed, her hand patting her hair. “Oh my, aren’t you the charmer.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jensen feigned embarrassment and continued to flatter her into a good mood. “I can’t help it when a young lady such as yourself walks into this post office and takes my breath away. The first thing that came to my mind when I first saw you was somebody call the police because this beautiful lady has stolen my heart.”

 

The lady gave a quick wave of her hand basking in the afterglow of his compliments. “You’re such a flirtatious thing now aren’t you? If I was younger, I’d snatch you up in a heartbeat.” Then she turned her attention to Jared. “You could learn a lot from this fellow.”

 

Flabbergasted Jared could only manage a slow nod before adding. “I guess I could.”

 

Before anymore flirtatious banter could breeze through the room, they were interrupted by a loud, obnoxious clearing of the throat.

 

Jared inwardly groaned as he saw the same exact man who has been bitching about Christmas stamp only every OTHER day. “I’m sorry, can I help you sir?”

 

“I want a roll of Christmas stamps.” The man barked impatiently. “Not a fucking book… A roll.”

 

Jared heaved an exasperated sigh. “And I’ve told you every time you came in that we only sell them in books.”

 

“I DON’T WANT A FUCKING BOOK, I WANT A ROLL NOW DO YOUR JOB AND GO FETCH THEM FOR ME.” The man demanded, his eyes blazing with anger.

 

“Sir.” Jensen spoke in a soft, compassionate voice. “The stamps are much better in books. That way you can get a variety of Christmas stamps so what do you say?”

“Don’t try to fucking placate me you homo.” Now this man was getting irate and Jared could see from the corner of his eye that Jensen was close to tears. 

 

“Listen you son of…” Jared started but was cut off by a different voice behind him.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?” Eric yelled loosing his patience fast.

 

Before Jared could explain, that man… that asshole… decided to issue his complaint. “Are you the manager or just another yuppee who can’t even do his job?”

 

“Just calm down and tell me what the problem is.” Eric soothed but the asshole would have none of that.

 

“Just answer my damn question, I don’t have all day.” The man shouted, A couple of customers from the back of the line sneaked their way out the door.

 

“I am the manager.” Eric hissed, his voice becoming gravely. “Now tell me what’s wrong?”

 

“You need to fire your two employees.” Came the assholes complaint. “They were rude to me and I think the short one tried to make a pass at me.”

 

“Mr. Kripke.” Jared offered, his body quivering from a mixture of rage and nervousness. “This man comes in every day demanding that I sell him a roll of Christmas stamps but we only sell them in books, I’ve already explained that to him and he got irate.”

 

“Well there you have it.” Eric sided with Jared for once. “We only sell them in books.”

 

“This is an outrage.” The man bellowed, his face dark with hatred. “You’re siding with these two jack holes? I am going to call the owner of this place and have you all fired.”

 

Just then Eric stepped out from behind the counter. “You need to leave or I will call the cops. You don’t come in here abusing my employees and threatening them, get the hell out.”

 

The man was about to protest further but one look on Eric’s face told him that it would be the last mistake he made.

 

Once the man was gone, Eric turned his attention towards Jared and Jensen. “Why don’t you two take the day off?”

 

“But I didn’t do…” Jared was about to defend himself but Eric put up his hand. “Have a nice Christmas you two. You’ve earned it so go home, celebrate and drive careful.”

 

“Thank you sir.” Came Jared’s response before grasping Jensen’s wrist and pulling him out the door.

 

Jensen seemed pretty quiet in what seemed to be forever and Jared was beginning to miss the elf’s annoying Holiday cheer. “Jensen? Are you okay?”

 

“That man was mean to me.” Jensen’s voice was watery with emotion. “I was nice to him and he treated me like garbage? Did I say something wrong?”

 

Jared pulled Jensen into a hug. “No Jen, you didn’t do or say anything wrong. That man is just an asshole. You’ll meet people like that. It’s not nice like the North Pole.”

 

Jensen dipped his head into the crook of Jared’s neck, inhaling the fine scent of aftershave and something else more original. Something that made Jared… Jared. “Eggnog?”

 

Jared couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “You know what? Yeah, eggnog would be great.” 

 

With a few drinks flowing through his blood stream and his brain becoming fuzzy, the lights feeling sharper against his vision, Jared was once again feeling tipsy. “You ever shove a candy cane up your ass?”

 

“What?” Jensen doesn’t know why his voice raised an octave, he shouldn’t be surprised when Jared would once again start rambling things that made absolutely no sense and most of his ramblings was sexual innuendos but a candy cane up his?… Yikes.

 

“Yeah.” Jared slurred, not feeling a bit bashful in the least. Not a tiny candy cane that you could put in your mouth and it disappears, I’m talking about your normal candy cane that you hang on a tree, have you ever took the wrapper off, licked the entire length of the peppermint candy cane until it was wet and sticky and shoved it up your asshole?”

 

“Uhm… N-no.” Jensen stammered horrified of the possibility of shoving one of those things up his ass. Just the thought made him inwardly wince.

 

“Yeah.” Jared continued lost in his twilight zone of thoughts, “Me neither. But I tell ya, It hurts like hell shoving one of those things up your ass. Burns worse than hemorrhoids, I should know, I had hemorrhoids once. Happened along time ago when I was constipated and I had to take this long death defying shit that felt like it was coming out of me side ways, Is that what a dick feels like?… A shit coming out sideways?” Without giving Jensen a chance to answer. “Anyway, so there I was, shoving this wet and sticky peppermint candy cane up my asshole trying to find my prostate and when it was up there with just the cured part sticking out from between my ass cheeks, I let out a scream that would wake the dead. I’ll never try that again. After I took it out of my asshole, I licked the candy cane again. It wasn’t bad. Does an asshole taste like peppermint or was that just the candy cane?”

 

Jensen blinked in disbelief. Not only had Jared contradicted himself but he seemed to tell him the entire story in one breath. “No, I think that was the candy cane.”

 

“Oh.” Jared hummed in thought. “I’ve got a hard on.”

 

Jensen tried not to look down between Jared’s legs but it was hard not to when those drunken puppy dog eyes were staring back at him. “I think I’m gonna jack off. Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do.”

 

Jensen thought Jared was going to stumble to his bedroom and do it in privacy but the bold and drunk man proved him wrong by unzipping his pants, pulling out his hard, leaking cock. “Damn, that’s sure heavy in my hands. You wanna hold it?”

 

“I…” Jensen was trying to find the right words to change Jared’s one track mind.

 

“It’s okay.” Jared nodded, tugging his cock gently. “I can see its massive size may scare you.”

 

Jensen tried his best to focus on the Christmas movie on the screen but Jared’s high libido was distracting him quite immensely. “Oh, that’s the stuff.”

 

Jensen shifted uncomfortably towards the other end of the sofa trying to visualize any unwelcome image that would deflate his filling cock like maybe perhaps… Santa in a Speedo or a thong. Santa wearing women’s silk panties.”

 

Jared’s mewling and whines drowned out Jensen’s thoughts completely. Fuck he sounds hot and the fact that Jared was suddenly right next to him, why he didn’t see that one coming was beyond him and before he could register what was going on, Jared’s head was lying on his shoulder.

 

The taller man tugging vigorously at his rock hard shaft. Giving up, Jensen looked down, watching Jared’s six pack rippled muscles roll like wind blown waves.

 

Jared’s eyes becoming heavy lidded, his pupils eclipsing his hazel hues. Beads of sweat glisten all over his golden body Making Jensen want to lick them from his forehead. 

 

Soon the tugging became more desperate, his moans deep and agonizing before his body stilled as he came with a vengeance.

 

Jensen’s heart was palpating wildly in his chest, his own cock throbbing for attention. Swallowing hard, a sigh slithered through the saliva slicked lips that Jensen had to lick several times from the dryness that offended them.

 

Before Jensen could protest Jared’s next move, his cock was released from it’s denim prison and into the hot, wet heat of Jared’s mouth. Though Jared was a virgin yet he sucked like a pro. His cheeks hollowing in as he tightened his lips around Jensen’s leaking shaft, sucking hard, head bobbing up and down, a twirl of his tongue dancing around Jensen’s length and all the elf could do was sit there and let it happen. While his brain screamed stop, the man is drunk, he doesn’t know what he’s doing, the south part of him took the driver’s seat and let Jared take him all away home. Panting and screaming his name. Drowning in his own pleasures and being rescued on the wings of ecstasy, carrying him higher as he floated in waves into the abyss filling this drunkin man’s wanting mouth with his hot salty seed and Jared could have sworn that it tasted like peppermint.


	8. Chapter 8

CHRISTMAS EVE

 

Jared was in a sullen mood all day, Christmas Eve was finally here and all he could think about was this was the last day he could spend with Jensen. Sure the elf got on his nerve but he had a way of growing on you like a damned wart and now he was about to leave him like everyone else in his life.

 

“You ready?” Jensen asked, trying to sound cheerful when deep down inside, he was just as broken as Jared.

 

“Yeah. I’m ready.” Jared murmured sadly causing Jensen to turn around.

 

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Jensen asked mistaking Jared’s unenthusiasm for backing out.

 

“No.” Jared defended sounding hurt at Jensen’s accusations. “The kids will be disappointed.” Then a thought brightened his darkened mood, “Hey. When we get done, you think we can drink some more of you eggnog concoction?”

 

“No.” Jensen replied sadly. “I have to go back home.” Then his lips curved into a smirk. “Look on the bright side, you get to finally be rid of me and you could live the rest of your life in solitude just the way you want it.”

“WantED.” Jared emphasized, hurt coloring his voice.

 

Jensen’s shot Jared a confused look. “What?”

 

“WantED” Jared repeated. “Past tense.” Then he averted his eyes away from Jensen, sadness shadowing his features, unshed tears clung to the corner of his lids.

 

Breath held as he felt a fist cup his chin and his head being turned towards the elf he is falling in love with. 

 

“Are you… About to cry?” Jensen’s eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

 

“I’m gonna miss you is all.” Jared’s bottom lip quivered slightly.

 

Just that tid bit of admission made Jensen’s heart soar. He knew what he had to do but wasn’t ready to voice that admission out loud. Not yet. Pulling Jared into a warm hug, Jensen let the taller man cling to him in desperation. “Why are you going to miss me Jared? And please tell me the truth, no lies and no excuses.”

 

Taking a deep quivering breath, “Because I’m falling for you and I’m falling so hard that it hurts.”

 

“It hurts me too.” Jensen hot heavy breath stuttering in Jared’s ear. “We should get these gifts delivered.”

 

Once out side, Jensen took a red remote from his pocket and pressed a button causing the sleigh to appear. “It was cloaked.” Came his response at Jared’s incredulous stare.

 

As they were about to step into the sleigh, Jared pause. A slight tremor quaking through his body. “There’s nothing to be afraid of Jared.”

 

“Me? Afraid?” Jared’s voice raised an octave as the fear seamed to be strangling his voice box.

 

“C’mon.” Jensen coaxed, his waiting hand held out for Jared to grasp. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’ll be over before you even realized we’ve been in the air.”

 

Jensen was right about it being over before he realized they were flying at all since the reindeer flew that sleigh at warm speed. The twinkling stars stretching passed them in lines, Leaving golden glitter dusts in their wake. 

 

Jared even received an education in how Santa can slide down chimney and fill every tree and every stocking of the children across the globe in the twinkle of an eye. The key to that was, he doesn’t. Seeing that we live in the digital world, buttons were pushed, gifts flew in golden specks to their new owners. As for the cookies and milk part, Santa’s sleigh has a TV monitor that flashes to alert them that a child has left him milk and cookies. I pushes the button and suddenly the milk and cookies appear on a tray inside the sleigh. It’s a good thing Jensen reminded Jared to take his lactaid before leaving or he would be in a world of trouble.

 

Instead of coming back to Jared’s home, the reindeer stopped at the North Pole. Sadness suddenly weighing heavily on Jared’s heart. He felt he could start bawling at any given time.

 

“Well… We’re here.” Jensen announce as he pulled the reindeer into park.

 

Suddenly, a mallet sized hand came to rest on Jensen’s delicate wrists. “You mind if I talk to Santa alone? I feel I have some apologizing to do.”

 

“Sure.” Jensen smiled softly.

 

Once inside Santa’s workshop, both men were caught off guard when Chad through his arms around Jensen’s neck while Jeff threw his around Jared’s. 

 

We are so glad you made it back it one piece.” Said Chad beaming with excitement.

 

Jeff rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You’ll have to excuse my friend here. He always reacts that way when Santa and Jensen get back from a run.”

 

Jensen cleared his throat. “Well, Jared wants to talk to Santa alone so Jared? I will show you the way.”

 

Once alone with Santa, Jared began shifting nervously from foot to foot. “Stand still my boy. You’re not on any trial.”

 

Jared attempted to smile but his expression was pained. “Yes sir… Uhm… I just wanted to apologize for beating you up in the IGA parking lot. I know it was a dick move and I feel really ashamed for my behavior.”

 

The corners of Santa’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “I know you are contrite my boy and all is forgiven. I take it that you have learned a valuable lesson in your hatred towards Christmas?”

 

“Yes sir.” Jared began to relax underneath Santa’s gaze and it was all thanks to Jensen. “

 

“You are falling in love with him.” It wasn’t a question but more of a statement.

 

Eyes filling with unshed tears, “Yes sir I am. No matter how hard I tried to push him away and no matter how cruelly I treated him, he stayed. He gave me something very precious for Christmas, he gave me himself by not abandoning me and now I must give him something in return, I have to let him go. I love him that much.”

 

“I’d say you’ve learned a lot from his presence.” Santa acknowledge. “You’ve learned the object of giving, no matter how much it hurts, you are willing to let Jensen go and follow his dream of becoming Santa Clause when I retire. With love comes great sacrifice but never be too afraid to give your heart away.”

 

Just then a knock sounded at the door before Jensen poked his head in. Excuse me Santa, if you’re done talking to Jared, I would like to have a word alone with you.”

 

“Of course.” Santa waved Jensen in. Jensen turned towards Jared. Don’t go home just yet, just wait in the other room for me.

 

Jared could only assume that Jensen wanted to give him the proper goodbye but then again, when Jared pledged his love to him, Jensen hasn’t said that their feelings were mutual. Maybe he just wanted to say good riddance.

“You’re thinking about Jensen aren’t you?” Asked Tom, his voice at a comforting level.

 

“Yeah.” Jared sighed sadly. 

 

“I have a feeling that he’s thinking about you two.” Came Misha’s response like they knew something he didn’t.

 

Suddenly Steve walked up to Jared placing his hand comfortingly on the taller man’s shoulder. “I think the two of you make a great couple. Just sayin”

 

Okay, now there’s definatly something they knew. They seem to be acting like they’re a couple but why?

 

“Hey Chris.”

 

“Come closer Jensen. What’s troubling you?”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” Jensen hesitated.

 

“You could never be a disappointment to me Jensen, I thought you already knew that.”

 

“Yeah.” Jensen’s voice held a tinge of melancholy to it. “But this is a life changing decision.”

 

“All decisions are life changing whether you make the right ones or wrong ones.” Santa comforting hoping to put his number one at ease.

 

Jensen nodded sadly “Yeah, I suppose you’re right but this one involves Jared.”

 

Chris nodded in thought. “And you’re in love with him.”

 

Swallowing hard, “Yes I am. Madly, head over heels.”

 

“And you want to leave the North Pole for him?” Chris asked, there was no sign of disappointment in his voice.

“Yes, I’m sorry but yes.” Jensen didn’t know why he was apologizing for loving Jared.

 

“Then I will miss you.” Chris smiled with understanding. “But sometimes you have to follow your heart and if your heart is with Jared then go and be happy.”

 

“But what about you?” Jensen asked. He couldn’t stop the butterflies from flapping their wing on the wall of his stomach.

 

“I will be fine.” Christ patted his hand. “But you need to go where you are most happy. I think you will be fine.”

 

Jensen offered Chris a quick thank you before tearing out of the room.

 

Jim walked over to Jensen, shaking his hand firmly sad goodbyes falling from his lips. Next in line was Genevieve. “Goodbye Jensen.” She sobbed throwing her arms around him.

 

Jensen returned the hug with just as much fervor.

 

“Uhm. You be good.” Michael mumbled shaking Jensen’s hand quickly “And you tell Jared to treat you well or I’ll hunt him down.”

 

“I will.” Jensen chuckled waving them all goodbye.

 

Jared didn’t know why all the teary goodbyes. It didn’t make sense. All Jensen was going to do was see him out, maybe say a few words in private but that was it.

 

“C’mon.” Jensen place his hand tenderly on Jared’s back.

 

They both walked in silence, Jared being more confused than ever when not once had they stopped so Jensen could say his finale goodbyes, instead they continued to walk until they were entering his room from his closet.

 

“Look, we finally came out of the closet.” Jensen joke in hopes of eliciting a laugh from Jared.

 

“I have something for you for Christmas.” Jensen turned around, back facing Jared. “Go head, pull the collar down. 

 

Jared quietly complied, his long finger tracing over smooth flesh. “Your Christmas tree birthmark… it-it’s gone.”

 

“Yeah.” Jensen choked. “As of tonight, I am now officially human.”

 

“But… Why?” That was one Christmas present Jared was not prepared for.

 

Jensen jerked back as he had been slapped. “I thought you loved me, that’s what you said in so many words.”

 

“I do.” Jared jumped immediately contrite. “I love you enough to let you go. That was my gift to you by not saying anything to you so that pursue your dream in becoming the next Santa.”

 

“I have a new dream I’m following.” Jensen argued. “I want to be with you. I thought you wanted me to.”

 

Jared could hold back no longer. Jensen stumbled back as he suddenly found himself with an armful of sasquatch. “Yes I want you. I want you so bad that it literally hurts but I was letting you go because I love you that much, I wanted to put your dreams and happiness above mine because you are a good person and you deserve that.”

 

Jensen squeezed Jared firmly against him. “And I love you so much that I want to stay with you. I can’t bear another day in my life with out you. It’s selfish, I know but you are my new dream, my new happiness and if you’ll have me, I’d much rather stay with you.”

 

Chuckling, Jared pulled back, swiping the tears that have sprung free. “I guess this calls for an eggnog celebration huh?”

 

Lips quivering into a smile, “No Jay. No eggnog. I want you to be coherent enough to make your own decisions on how far we go.”

 

“I would like for you to show me how good it could be.” Jared murmured, not sure of how much of that Jensen heard and not sure it could be repeated.

Jensen closed what little space there was between then, kissing the corner of Jared’s mouth delicately.

 

Jared’s eyes fluttered shut, his own mouth open and inviting.

 

Jensen pushed forward, plush lips pressing against Jared’s with fervor. 

 

Jared falling into the kiss, moaning around its Christmas flavor. Tongue snaking out, tracing the seam of his new lover’s eager mouth. Jensen pushed forward, arms enveloping Jared, Pulling him into his heat, his painfully erected shaft that outline his thin, green elf pants that is about to become his past since he is now a civilian, it is time to start dressing like one.

 

Jared could feel the easy glide of Jensen’s cock’s smoothing slide across his denim clad one, A soft moan erupted from the back of his throat and Jensen held him even tighter. Swaying his hips from side to side eliciting a moan from Jared each time.

 

Walking Jared backwards towards the bed until his heel caught the end, Jared fell onto the soft mattress taking Jensen with him.

 

Hips rolling and grinding agonizingly slow. Jared’s eyes rolled back at the friction but it was not enough, his cock was filling rapidly and he didn’t want to cum in his pants, he wanted to cum with Jensen inside him.

 

Jensen must have seen the wordless plea in his eyes because the next thing Jared felt was a warm hand popping the button open on his Jeans before sliding in, delicate finger wrapping around his leaking shaft.

 

“P-please J-Jen, I can’t t-take it anymore.”

 

Jensen took pity on his new lover, removing their clothing at lightening fast speed or so it seemed. Reaching in Jared’s night stand to grab a bottle of lube, no elf magic led him to that assumption, it is usually where he kept his own lube at the North Pole.

 

Slicking his index finger first, he paused to look at Jared questioningly. Silently seeking permission.

 

Jared offered him a jerky nod.

 

“It’s going to hurt.” Jensen cautioned as he sat, straddling Jared’s calves while he continued to slick up his index finger. “A lot.”

 

“I know.” Jared’s breath becoming erratic. His heart palpating from a mixture of fear and arousal.

 

“Okay.” Jensen responded, massaging Jared’s thighs tenderly. “I’ll try to make it as painless as I can but if it gets to be too much, I want you to tell me.”

 

Jared offered his lover another jerky nod.

 

Jensen’s index finger stroking Jared’s puckered opening with feather like movement.

 

A deep sigh could be heard above him as Jared began to relax.

 

Pushing the tip of his finger in, he felt the hole clamp around his finger, taking his other hand, he massaged Jared’s abdomen. “You okay?”

 

Taking a deep breath and letting it all out in one long haul, Jared began to relax, giving his lover an affirmative nod.

 

Pushing a little further, Jared’s reaction was the same causing Jensen to pause in his movement until his lover had gotten used to the intrusion. 

 

After what seemed like a life time, Jensen’s index finger was buried deep into the knuckle. Stroking the inner walls of Jared’s rectum, the tip of his finger just grazing his prostate.

 

“Th-there.” Jared stammered, his body suddenly becoming alive and desperate. “Right there. Do that again.”

 

Jensen obliged his tall lover and got the same reaction.

 

Before too long, Jared was fucking himself on Jensen’s finger, Jensen knew he had to stop before his lover Orgasmed prematurely. He so wanted it to happen while he was buried inside him. That would be nice.

 

Adding the second finger, pausing each time at Jared’s discomfort until he was buried to the knuckle, he began scissoring his two fingers, stretching his wreathing lover. Now finger number three, same steps were administered ending with the three fingers fanning out, preparing him for his first time. He had to make it a pleasurable experience.

 

Once Jensen felt that his lover was stretched enough to accept his hard, throbbing, cock, he removed the three fingers causing Jared to mourn the loss, suddenly filling empty.

 

He shushed Jared soothingly before lifting himself to his knees. Slicking up the full length of his man meat, he then pressed the head of his shaft against Jared’s virgin hole.

 

“Ahhh.” Jared yelped, a few tear droplets leaking out from the corner of his eyes.

 

Jensen used the pad of his thumb to brush the tear away. “Shhh. It’s okay. You want me to stop? I will. Just say the word because I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“D-Don’t stop.” Jared nearly sobbed. “I want this. I want you.”

 

Jensen nodded slightly before pushing forward. The helmet of his shaft had breached Jared’s puckered opening. He stilled his movements when his lover tensed beneath him, waiting for the signal to go further.

 

Jared felt the stretch and burn of his asshole. He never knew that the first time would hurt so bad and he tried not to clinch up around his lover, he tried to stay all the way relaxed and was thankful to Jensen for being so patient and understanding. These emotions were so overwhelming, he was afraid that he’d turn into a sobbing mess.

 

As soon as the stretch and burn had simmered down to a mild ache, Jared nodded a Jensen.

 

Jensen pushed further and felt Jared’s ass muscle clamp down firmly on his cock. “Jay? Hey Jay, I need for you to try and relax. It’ll get easier I promise but only if you relax.”

 

One by one, Jared relaxed his muscles allowing Jensen to push forward. Once the shorter man was fully sheathed inside him, Jensen paused, letting Jared relax on his own terms.

 

Jared’s legs shot up, ankles wrapping around Jensen’s waist pulling the shorter man forward.

 

Jensen took that as his cue to finally start moving and not a moment too soon because a couple more seconds, he would have exploded his load.

 

Slowly sliding all the way out to the tip and slowing sliding back in searching for Jared’s prostate. He must have found it because Jared bucked against him. 

 

Body glistening with sweat, Jared started fucking himself on Jensen’s dick. Hot and needy with a touch of desperation lingering in the balance.

 

Jensen’s movement slowly began to speed up, in and out with a twirl against Jared’s prostate pulling out a moan with each thrust and Jensen could have sworn he never heard anything more beautiful.

 

A deep growl erupted from the deep hollow of Jensen’s throat as he felt the rings of muscled drag lusciously up and down the length of his cock. He was leaking at a steady flow inside his lover’s rectum.

 

Jared’s almost sobbing his voice saturated with tortorous pleasure as Jensen continued to abuse his prostate. 

 

Jensen leaned over his lover, lips latching onto a nipple while his index finger and thumb tweaked the other, rolling the little bud as it began to erect from Jared’s chest. That’s what became the taller man’s undoing.

 

Jensen’s movements becoming erratic as Jared’s breathes came in shorter pants. Suddenly heat began to pool in Jared’s abdomen, gripping his sheets in tangled fingers, Jared bucked wildly against his lover.

 

Without enough time to signal Jensen that his time was close, Jared’s eyes shot open, pupils eclipsing hazel hues, body beginning to convulse as what started as a spark in the dark regions of his stomach, igniting into a blazing inferno.

 

His dick pulsating its sweltering load like a dragon breathing fire from its mouth.

 

Jensen slammed his stomach flush against Jared’s to feel his scorching orgasm, slippery and messy, drenching them both in his pearly white seed. 

 

Jensen could have sworn he felt Jared’s heartbeat through his cock as it ignited like a volcano, lava hot and so erotic that he rolled his stomach in Jared’s mess.

 

Jensen’s own movements beginning to stutter as he followed Jared completely over the edge, both being carried on the wings of ecstasy, and being let go without a parachute left to float aimlessly. 

 

Both men held tightly onto the other, riding out the waves of pleasure that slammed through them with a vengeance.

 

Jensen clung to Jared in desperation riding through the after shocks of their orgasm.

 

As both men’s ragged breaths evened out, Jensen rolled off of Jared, immediately taking the taller man in his arms. “Did I hurt you?”

 

“No.” Jared breathed. “It was better than I could ever imagine.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing,” Jensen chuckled breathless. “You are indeed the best I ever had.”

 

Jared only gripped his lover tighter, touched to the core of his heart.

 

Jensen reached onto the floor and handing Jared a wrapped gift.

 

“What’s this?” Jared stared at his lover quizzically.

 

“Just open it.” Jensen urged.

 

Jared immediately open the gift, staring at it in awe. Tears shining in his eyes. “Thomas Kinkade’s Christmas Cottage.”

 

“Now we can both watch it.” Jensen explained, brushing a solitary tear from Jared’s cheek. “We can even cry together, booger bubbles and all.”

 

Jared laughed before handing Jensen his gift. “Jared, You didn’t have…”

 

“But I wanted to.” Jared interrupted, hoping against all hope, that Jensen would like his gift.

 

Jensen tore off the wrapping paper and there staring back at him was a painting of a tree sitting full of life beside a bubbling brook, Huge, grayish colored rock lay of to the side with water streaming between them. The painting looked so real, it was as if they were physically standing right there. Jensen through his arms around Jared, his tears flowing much freely. “Thank you Jay. I will always cherish this.”

 

What touched Jensen so profoundly was not only the realistic painting that Jared had given him, but the signature at the bottom that said ‘Jared Padalecki.’ 

 

“I painted it a couple of nights ago.” Jared said absently mindedly as Jensen pulled his lover against him. “I love you Jensen. With all my heart.”

 

“I love you too babe.” Jensen responded, before popping the DVD into the DVD player, and I must say that judging by the cover of this movie, the man who plays Thomas Kinkade is rather hot.”

 

“I happen to agree with you.” Jared laughed.

 

Some may say that like the Grinch, Jared’s heart grew three sizes that day but if you were to ask Jensen, he would say that it was his dick since that was after all the best orgasm he has had in his life.

 

Jared no longer had a reason to hate Christmas, as a matter of fact, that had become his favorite holiday. 

 

The Emd

 

Merry Christmas.


End file.
